Kiva's Sudden Request (Prologue)
Arriving in Earth for the first time, by following Kiva's instructions, Ratchet and Clank landed in the South Pole. Ratchet suddenly gotten chills, because of the cold weather. Kiva: You okay, Ratchet? Ratchet: It's cold out here. Kiva: Well, is there an extra jacket in Aphelion? Clank: Well, no. I don't suppose you have a spare? Kiva: I think so. Good thing I came prepared. Here. - Kiva handed the jacket to Ratchet and he puts it on. Ratchet: Thanks. Clank: It's best to start a shelter here. - Knew what Optimus' recent mission for her, Kiva informs them. Kiva: You know? I think we should look around. Ratchet: Ah, come on! There's nothing but icebergs here. Kiva: That maybe true, but my boss did sent me another mission once we land. Clank: What mission? Kiva: Well, there's a black-hooded figure who has prepared a rocket, containing a dangerous material. Ratchet: Wait.. A bomb? Kiva: I guess you can say that. Clank: Where is it? Kiva: Easy. We'll talk some penguins around here. Ratchet: What's a penguin? Kiva: A penguin is a flightless bird. Ratchet: Oh, okay. Clank, can you speak penguin? Clank: I'm afraid not. Kiva: Well, maybe I can help. Ratchet: With what? Speaking to them? Clank: You can use a spell, right? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Then that means we can speak with them with your help. Clank: So, our main goal is to find the bomb before it takes off. Ratchet: To where? Kiva: I think it's a city, mostly known as the City That Never Sleeps. Clank: In other words, that bomb would attack New York City unless we stop it. Ratchet: Okay, I'm really confused as to the city's name.. Kiva: Well, long story short, its only name is New York City. Better? Ratchet: Yeah, I think so. Clank: Oh, right. What about the cargo in the back? Ratchet: Huh? What do you mean? There's only three of us. Kiva: My guess is that some guys has sneak aboard. - Ratchet then check the engines and caught the three cats. Ratchet: There's our problem. Kiva: Waffle? Mr. Blik and Gordon?? Clank: What are you three doing, sneaking aboard our spaceship? Gordon: It's Mr. Blik's idea! Mr. Blik: Shut it! Look, captain, I know this is embarrassing to say, but-- Waffle: We like to go back home on Earth, honest. Kiva: Well, it'll be a long distance from where you three are going. Gordon: Please! We'll do anything!! Ratchet: What do you think, Kiva? Kiva: I think you three are coming with us, for now. - Ratchet lets the cats go. Ratchet: Alright, which way we need to go for the search? Kiva: Let's try...northwest. I saw a few penguins there. Ratchet: Alright. Should you try the translating spell first? Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and placed a spell on her, Ratchet and Clank, so they can speak with many creatures. Ratchet: Huh.. This is new. Kiva: I know. Clank: Well, then. Shall we get going then? Kiva: sure Category:Scenes